nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Murray Mason
: This article is about James Murray Mason, for his brother see Murray Mason. | place of birth=Analostan Island, District of Columbia, U.S. | date of death= | place of death=Alexandria, Virginia, U.S. | spouse= | profession=Politician, Lawyer }} James Murray Mason (November 3, 1798 – April 28, 1871) was a United States Representative and United States Senator from Virginia. He was a grandson of George Mason and represented the Confederate States of America as appointed commissioner of the Confederacy to Great Britain and France between 1861 and 1865 during the American Civil War. Early life and education He was born on Analostan Island (now Theodore Roosevelt Island) in the District of Columbia, and was a graduate of the University of Pennsylvania (1818), receiving a law degree from the College of William and Mary in 1820. Political career He practiced law in Virginia and was a delegate to the Virginia constitutional convention in 1829, and a member of the State house of delegates. A Jackson Democrat, he was elected to the Twenty-fifth United States Congress in 1836. In 1847 he was elected to the Senate after the death of Isaac S. Pennybacker, and was reelected in 1850 and 1856. Mason famously read aloud the dying Senator John C. Calhoun's final speech to the Senate, on March 3, 1850, which warned of disunion and dire consequences if the North did not guarantee the South permanently equal representation in Congress. Mason also drafted the (second) Fugitive Slave Law of 1850, enacted on September 18, 1850 as a part of the Compromise Measures of that year. Mason represented the majority view in leading the Senate committee which investigated the John Brown raid on Harper's Ferry of October 1859. (Thus the document published as the U.S. Congress, Senate Select Commission on the Harper's Ferry Invasion (June 15, 1860) is often referred to as the Mason Report.) Mason was President pro tempore of the Senate during the Thirty-fourth and Thirty-fifth Congresses but was expelled from the Senate in 1861 for support of the Confederacy. While traveling to his post as Confederate envoy to Britain and France, on the British mail steamer [[RMS Trent|RMS Trent]], the ship was stopped by [[USS San Jacinto (1850)|USS San Jacinto]] on November 8, 1861. Mason and John Slidell were confined in Fort Warren, Boston Harbor, precipitating the ''Trent'' Affair that threatened to bring Britain into open war with the United States of America. He was released in January, 1862 and proceeded to London, where he represented the Confederacy until April, 1865. Until 1868 he lived in Canada, and then returned to Virginia. He died on 28 April 1871 at Clarens in Fairfax County, Virginia at age 72. and was interred in Christ Church Episcopal Cemetery, Alexandria, Virginia. Marriage and children Mason married Eliza Margaretta Chew (1798–1874) on 25 July 1822 at Cliveden in Germantown, Pennsylvania. The couple had eight children: *Anna Maria Mason Ambler (31 January 1825–17 August 1863) *Benjamin Chew Mason (1826–1847) *Catharine Chew Mason Dorsey (24 March 1828–28 April 1893) *George Mason (16 April 1830–3 February 1895) *Virginia Mason (12 December 1833–11 October 1920) *Eliza Ida Oswald Mason (10 August 1836–16 December 1885) *James Murray Mason, Jr. (24 August 1839–10 January 1923) *John A. Mason (17 November 1841–6 June 1925) Relations James Murray Mason was a grandson of George Mason (1725–1792); nephew of George Mason V (1753–1796); grandnephew of Thomson Mason (1733–1785); first cousin once removed of Stevens Thomson Mason (1760–1803) and John Thomson Mason (1765–1824); son of John Mason (1766–1849) and Anna Maria Murray Mason (1776–1857); first cousin of Thomson Francis Mason (1785–1838), George Mason VI (1786–1834), and Richard Barnes Mason (1797–1850); second cousin of Armistead Thomson Mason (1787–1819), John Thomson Mason (1787–1850), and John Thomson Mason, Jr. (1815–1873); second cousin once removed of Stevens Thomson Mason (1811–1843); and first cousin thrice removed of Charles O'Conor Goolrick. *Sister Sarah Maria was the wife of Confederate general Adjutant Samuel Cooper (general). *Sister Anna Maria was the wife of Sidney Smith Lee-son of Henry "Light Horse Harry" Lee; they were the parents of Confederate Major General and Virginia Governor Fitzhugh Lee. *Brother John T. married Catherine Macomb daughter of Gen. Alexander Macomb, Jr., Commanding General of the army (1828-1841). Ancestry References Category:1798 births Category:1871 deaths Category:Confederate States diplomats Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Virginia Category:People from Alexandria, Virginia Category:United States Senators from Virginia Category:Expelled United States Senators Category:Presidents pro tempore of the United States Senate Category:Virginia Democrats Category:William & Mary Law School alumni Category:Virginia lawyers Category:Members of the Virginia House of Delegates Category:University of Pennsylvania alumni Category:Mason family Category:English Americans Category:Scottish Americans Category:American Episcopalians de:James Murray Mason fr:James M. Mason